zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
EP20
The twentieth episode of The X Dormitory Episode Information Series: The X Dormitory Episode No: 20 Air date: '''July 8, 2014 '''Previous Episode: EP19 Next Episode: EP21 Summary Ye Si Ren wakes up from the coffin and is back in his own skin. The guitar Ah Gong played made Si Ren index rise and gave him strength to come out of the coffin. Ji Ru Ling inspect him and tells that he hardly has 3 more days to live. Ye Si Ren protest it's impossible as he feels a lot better and he ever felt. Ru Ling says there's a way to extend this time limit by making him eat the 3 pills she had brought from ''Ancient Tomb Hospita''l. One given to Guo Er, she says the rest two will have a side effects. Although the two pills are alike, yet they have different effects: one will make the consumer manly, the other girly. The family agrees no matter what it could turn into, at least his life will be extended and that's a positive result. Ye Sheng is taking his pills at night. Ji Ru Ling comes forward and places her pill that she was about to give to Ye Si Ren. But Ye Sheng eats all his vitamin tablets, including Ru Ling's. With only one left, not knowing if it's the girly one or manly one, Si Ren eats the last pill. The next day reveals who took which pill! and it turned out Si Ren ate the mushy effect pill which Ye Sheng ate the manly pill. Pang Guang gives a long necklace to Cang Qiong in return for all the money he had taken from him. Cang Qiong doesn't like it and asks if he could return back the money instead of this present. but Pang Guang insist he wears them as they were expensive and unique. Sitting in park, embarrassed of the long necklace he wears, Cang Qiong sees Han who seemed weak and says she lost her Jing Lei. She remembers that she bumped in an old man and dropped her bag. During his return of bag, the old man took out her drumsticks and left. Cang Qiong assures to find them till then she needs to stay strong. Ye Sheng helps Xia Mei carry a big box of drinks. During her way two men try to kidnap her but Ye Sheng saved her due to his manly effect of the pill. Xia Mei and Han discusses their attack with other and finds the two men were same who snatched Han's Jing Lei and assumes they could be from H-League. Their main purpose could be to get close to the Feng Long Card. Cang Qiong look for A Chord who could help them find the H-League members to get Jing Lei back. A Chord begs not to bother him sings the Ma Gua song, but as soon as he finds Han is in danger, he decides to help the Xia Family. They arrive at an abandon Detention Center. A Chord feels something isn't right as it is never empty. Seeing the vacant classrooms, a traumatic reaction reminds him to his terrifying days in the Center. It hurts him to remember how many yi neng users were humiliated in here. Investigating the building, Cang Qiong comes across a ''Huo Yan family's ancestral guita''r. Seeing the Jing Lei they realized that H-League has taken away many of yi neng weapons. With the Jing Lei and the Guitar, they run back to the Dorm. Ye Si Ren's girly voice and behavior starts to tear away and Ye Sheng's manliness starts to fade away. Ji Ru Ling concludes the pills effect is disappearing which means Si Ren now only have 3 days left to live. The remaining Xia Family without their two sons take their last photo together with him. Category:The X dormitory episodes